STFU Ray!
by first time caller
Summary: Ray was singing Avril Lavigne. Again.  Characters: Brad/Ray/Nate Slash  Rated M for swearing and graphic sexual content.


Characters: Brad/Ray/Nate

Rated M for swearing and sexual content.

Disclaimer: Didn't happen, wouldn't happen, couldn't happen. But let's pretend! Don't own Generation Kill, not profiting from it. Based on fictionalized characters played by actors, not on any real people.

The song "Complicated" is by Avril Lavigne, but the crappy alternate lyrics are mine. Not that I'm proud of that.

**STFU Ray!**

Ray was singing Avril Lavigne. Again.

He'd been annoying his fellow Marines with his screechy, off key rendition of "Complicated" for the better part of two hours, driving them as far as they could possibly get from the Humvee that he was working on. Not that Ray minded. He was surrounded pretty much 24/7 by these filthy, loud, testosterone laden motherfuckers, and it was actually nice to have a little time to himself. And if he had to stoop to singing Avril to get it, well who the fuck cared? Besides, his re-working of the lyrics perfectly reflected the situation that he found himself in, on his back under a piece-of-shit-tin-can-fucking-Humvee that was doing a pretty great impression of a colander.

"_Why'd it have to go and be so fucking dilapidated_

_There are so many holes in this thing it's like it's been aerated_

_Such a piece of shit_

_Cause I crawl and I bawl and it leaks_

_And it breaks when it starts_

_Wanna fucking shoot it_

_Honestly, don't wanna be in it when the bullets start flying _

_Oh no no …"_

That's as far as Ray got before a pair of strong hands clamped him by the ankles and dragged him out from under the Humvee. "Hey what the fuck, let go of me!" A fist grabbed his collar, yanking him to his feet, and another hand roughly pulled the short hair on the back of his head, forcing Ray to tilt his face upwards. His eyes widened in surprise. "Brad? What the fuck, homes?"

Brad held Ray in place, coolly surveying him with unreadable blue eyes. "Come with me," he said shortly, letting go of Ray and walking away.

Ray exhaled, annoyed. "Uh, in case you hadn't noticed, Brad, I'm in the middle of trying to make sure that the bucket of bolts over here doesn't fall apart the second we step off on our big mission. Not that it's important or anything." But he followed Brad anyway into a dark, empty tent.

Well, almost empty. As Ray's pupils adjusted to the blackness, he could just make out the figure of another man standing, arms crossed, in the centre of the room. "Wha...LT, is that you?" he stammered, no clue what was happening or why he was there, in a dark tent, with the Iceman and, yeah, that was definitely Lieutenant Fick, looking at Ray like…well, Ray wasn't sure. "Am I in trouble or something, because I swear I don't know what I did, so whoever told you whatever is a dirty fucking liar." He took a deep breath as Brad lowered the tent flap behind them, securing it tightly. This couldn't be good.

"You might say you're in trouble, Person," came Nate Fick's voice, low and dangerous. He stepped forward and turned on a light. Ray blinked and looked at the two Marines, now standing side by side, very close to one another. His heart rate was picking up, so loud that he was certain that Brad and the LT must be able to hear it pounding in his chest. They were both eyeing him intently, with expressions that bordered on annoyed and…hungry? What the fuck was going on? He looked up at Brad, searching for intel.

Yeah, Brad was definitely looking at Ray like he was a cracker smeared with jalapeno cheese.

As Ray's brain wrestled with all of these strange concepts, his body became suddenly aware that Brad had closed the distance between them, and had pretty much pinned him up against a stack of crates. Ray opened his mouth to say something, anything, only to have the words stuffed back down his throat, along with Brad's tongue. _Holy shit_, he thought desperately, struggling against Brad who grabbed his wrists and pushed them down to his sides, pinning them against the crates, _oh my fucking god_.

Brad continued his assault on Ray's mouth, all tongue and teeth. Ray kept struggling, making little mewing protest noises, but he only succeeded in grinding his body into Brad's, and oh fuck, god fucking help him, the friction was really stirring his cock to life. Brad growled into his mouth and slid his leg between Ray's, which really didn't help the situation any. His protest noises had turned into moans and muffled curses and his struggle to extricate himself from Brad's iron grip had turned into more of a dry hump of his leg. _I can't fucking believe this is happening, fucking Brad, fuck, feels so good, oh fuck, oh fuck…_

Dimly, through the tumble of confused and horny thoughts inside Ray's mind, he noticed that Nate had crossed the room and was now standing right the fuck next to him, speaking softly. "Sgt Colbert and I have been discussing your tendency to run off at the mouth, Corporal, and we decided to see what it would take to shut you the fuck up. I'd say it's working quite well, so far." His voice was positively sinful, and his breath in Ray's ear was downright blasphemous.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it for one second longer, Brad abruptly pulled away, releasing Ray's wrists and swollen, bitten lips, and smirked. Ray, breathing hard, couldn't stop himself. "Jesus fucking Christ, Brad, what the fuck was that shit all about? You too, LT, you are some kind of freaky ass motherfucker, you know that? I mean, seriously, what kind of fucked up, twisted, kinky shit do you guys have going on and why the fuck am I suddenly, literally, in the middle of it? Holy shit!"

Nate and Brad exchanged glances. "Clearly stronger measures are needed," said Nate, in his officer voice. Ray groaned a little before finding his own voice again.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, stronger measures? Are you guys going to fucking torture me or something? Because… fuck, LT…" Nate moved to stand next to Brad and folded his arms across his chest. The two of them, motherfuckers both, just stood there, staring at Ray.

No doubt about it, Ray was seriously fucked. So why not just go for it? "C'mere, LT, you want to shut me up so fucking bad? Well, fucking do something about it already. You too, Brad, think you can just shove your tongue down my throat and get me all worked up and then just back off? No fucking way, homes." Man, he sure hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

Another glance passed between Brad and Nate, and apparently they were operating on some sort of Jo Jo's Psychic Alliance wavelength, because without saying a single word they simultaneously stepped forward and grabbed Ray, Nate clasping his shoulders and Brad tangling a hand in his dark hair, and shoved him down to the floor so that he was on his knees. "When are you going to learn to just shut the fuck up, you degenerate, inbred whisky tango hick?" growled Brad, unzipping his trousers, and taking out his cock, huge, hard and swollen.

That shut Ray up.

"Let's see what else you can do with that mouth of yours, Ray," said Nate, smooth as goddamn silk. "I want to see you swallow Brad, all the way down, so you're gagging on him. Then I want you to fucking swallow _me _down." Ray dimly noticed that Nate had also pulled his cock out of his pants and was stroking it slowly and deliberately.

_Holy fucking shit, I am so fucking turned on right now…_

Ray reached out and grabbed Brad's hard-on. Brad made a sound, somewhere between a gasp and a groan before twisting his fingers tighter into Ray's hair and guiding him down onto his dick. "Fuck, Ray, " he choked out as Ray dragged his tongue across the head, lapping up the pre-come that was already leaking out of the opening. "Fuck…that feels…ughh, so fucking, Christ, Ray." His eyes were huge, glazed over.

Ray smirked and continued his recon of Brad's cock, licking his way down to the base and back up to the head, leaving a broad, wet path along it's length. After a few long, lazy licks he settled in as comfortably as was possible with Brad tugging the shit out of his hair and, as ordered, sucked his cock as far into his mouth as he could manage. Brad let out a strangled cry and arched back, the very fucking picture of arousal, mouth parted, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. Ray moved his mouth up and down the shaft, sucking and drooling messily as he slid a hand between Brad's thighs and squeezed his balls, coaxing another ragged cry from his lungs.

He couldn't resist. Pulling off Brad with a shit-eating grin, Ray had to say it.

"Who fucking knew it would be so easy to make the Iceman come completely undone, moaning like a total whore with my mouth around your cock? I'd of never fucking guessed it. Of course, you realize that now I'll never respect you again, I'll just be picturing you like this, all slutty and horny for your Ray-Ray." He jerked Brad's wet cock in his fist as he looked up at him, still grinning, streamers of saliva and pre-come hanging from his chin.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you Corporal?" said Nate roughly. "Get your dirty fucking mouth over here and gag yourself on me. Let go of his hair, Sergeant." Brad exhaled sharply in displeasure, but did as he was told. "Swallow my cock, _right now_, Person."

Ray was only too happy to oblige and, without preamble, turned his head and sucked the LT's dick all the fuck the way down, making Nate gasp. Nate gripped the sides of Ray's face, slamming himself in and out of his mouth. Ray gagged and bucked, but Nate only held him tighter and fucked his face so hard that Ray was sure that his cock would drill through the back of his head. He remembered that his fingers were still wrapped around Brad's cock and he began to pump it, trying his best to set some kind of rhythm and not doing a half bad job as Nate continued his pounding of Ray's face.

"Fuck, Ray, you're too fucking good at this for it to be your first time," gasped Brad.

Nate pulled his cock out of Ray's mouth. Ray let go of Brad and sat back on his heels. "Yeah, well, don't ask, don't tell, right homes? Besides, you motherfuckers are fine ones to talk. I bet you guys have been screwing around this whole time. 'Bout fucking time you let me in on it." He got back up on his knees, ready for more.

Brad smirked down at him. "Knew you'd like it. And don't think we're done with you yet."

Ray grinned before wrapping his mouth around Brad's dick again, swallowing him down to the hilt as Nate watched, approval colouring his face. Ray reached out and took Nate's cock, all wet and slobbery, in his fist and jerked it as hard as he could while he deep throated Brad. Brad gripped the sides of Ray's head, guiding him up and down on his shaft until Ray began to choke and sputter. Just when he thought his lungs were about to explode, Brad pulled his cock out of Ray's mouth and Ray took in deep, gulping breaths. His relief was short lived though, as Nate's cock took the place of Brad's after only a few seconds.

Brad and Nate went back and forth this way for what felt like _for-fucking-ever_, one fucking Ray's face while he jerked the other off, like it was a contest, a let's - see - who - can - gag - Ray - the - hardest contest or something. It was a tie so far, Ray decided after Brad had shoved his cock into his mouth for the umpteenth time. Everybody wins.

Except for one thing. Through out all of this, Ray's own erection had been straining painfully inside his pants. He palmed it through the fabric with free hand, rubbing himself while taking care of Brad and Nate. Talk about fucking multi-tasking! And fuck, if the way the LT and Brad were moaning and writhing under his mouth and fingers like a couple of high school girls wasn't pushing Ray to the edge quickly…

"Hands off, Ray," ordered Nate. "We'll tell you when you can come."

His mouth full of Brad's cock, all Ray could do was grunt and narrow his eyes in protest, but he did as he was told. "Good boy," said Nate approvingly. "My turn now."

"We don't have much time, Sir," warned Brad, stroking the top of Ray's head with one hand, almost gentle. "As much as I'd love to stay here and play with Ray all night, we should wrap this up before someone wanders in."

The LT seemed to consider this for a moment, probably weighing the risk of being discovered by any number of the 5000 Marines that currently surrounded them against the benefits of just letting Ray go down on them both for the next several hours. "Fine," he sighed, "you're right, Brad. Okay, Corporal, finish him off. I want you to make him come all over your filthy mouth. If you do a good job, I'll let him get you off." He unwrapped Ray's fingers from around his cock and began to stroke himself, hard.

Ray shivered at the thought of Brad touching him, Brad making him come. The thought itself was almost too intense and he felt his cock shudder, dangerously close without any friction applied.

Brad grinned and cupped Ray's cheek with one hand. "Hear that, Ray?" he crooned. "Be a good boy and do like the LT says. Fuck, you're such a mess right now." He dragged a finger along Ray's jaw, catching streamers of spit and swiping them across Ray's upper lip.

Ray couldn't see himself, but he could imagine his face, covered in saliva and pre-come, eyes all teary and bloodshot and crossed from having two large Marines fucking his mouth like he was a street walking hooker with no tread left on her tires. Fucking beautiful. He was going to need a fuckload of baby wipes before he could go out into public again.

But, first things first. He curved a palm around the jut of Brad's hipbone and sucked his cock down deep into his throat, scraping his teeth lightly against the shaft. Above him, he felt Brad shudder and tighten his grip on Ray's head, thrusting hard into his mouth. "Fuck, Ray, gonna come all over you." He pulled his cock out of Ray's mouth just in time to shoot thick white spurts across Ray's lips, chin and cheeks, orgasm shaking his lean, muscled frame. Ray licked the salty mess from his lips as Brad pinched the head of his cock to coax the last drops out onto his mouth. Next to them, the LT was fisting his own dick, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Yeah, you really loved that, didn't you, you cockslut," said Brad softly. "You look so fucking hot right now, all covered in my come and your own fucking spit, such a pretty fucking mess." He grinned down at Ray, fingers of one hand still tangled in the short hair above his ear. "Shoulda let you suck me off a long time ago."

Ray coughed a little, his throat fucked completely raw. "Shit, homes, I couldn't agree more." His voice was hoarse, rough and used. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, dragging Brad's come across his mouth. "So, what the fuck does a guy have to do to get some action around here?" he asked as he rubbed his own painfully erect cock through the fabric of his trousers. Brad chuckled, stroked a thumb along the top of Ray's ear before releasing his grip on his head.

Nate was jerking himself off with more urgency now. "Well done, Corporal," he said, throaty and cracked. He stroked himself firmly, breaths becoming more shallow until he let out a strangled sounding moan and shot come all over Ray's face. "Oh _shit_…" His eyes were half closed, cheeks flushed, lips slick and red and forming a perfect little _O. _Even through the layer of sticky white fluid, Ray could see how fucking gorgeous the LT was as he came, every jailbait and choir boy cliché fantasy come to life.

Fuck, he wasn't going to last much longer, wasn't going to be able to stem his own building climax, no, he was going to fucking _die _if someone didn't touch his cock soon!

"You're such a good boy," murmured Brad. "You are the hungriest little cock sucking whore I have ever seen, you know that? Stand up, gonna make you come now. You deserve it, you've been so good for us. Don't you agree, Sir?" He looked over at Nate, who was tucking himself back into his trousers. Nate nodded faintly. Brad extended a hand to Ray who grasped it, rising unsteadily to his feet.

"About fucking time," he rasped out, fuck, he was starting to sound like fucking Godfather. Brad grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him upwards for a sloppy, hard kiss, mouths and tongues and sticky mess mashed together. Ray threw a leg over Brad's and began humping against him, rutting furiously, trying to find the best angle, anything for a little release. Brad laughed into his mouth and snaked a hand down the front of his trousers to unbutton and unzip. Ray could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head, Jesus fucking Christ, Brad hadn't even touched him yet, and already he wanted to fucking pass out from the sheer pleasure. His mouth was completely dry and the only sounds he seemed capable of were choked out whimpers and Brad's name, over and over. "Brad…ungh, _Braaad_…"

Long, cool fingers slid inside his briefs and closed around his leaking cock, light and teasing. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Brad, don't be such a fucking cocktease," Ray managed to choke out as he struggled to remain upright. Nate moved in behind him, grasped him by the waist and held him against his chest while Brad pulled Ray's cock out from the constraints of his trousers, using his free hand to scoop up a stream of come and spit off of Ray's mouth. Ray grabbed Brad's shoulder, digging in with his fingers as Brad slicked his cock with the juices from Ray's own face. Nate's breath, hot and wet, tickled against his ear, pure torture.

"Fuuck…Braad...please, Jesus, fuck, want it so bad, please let me come," he croaked.

Brad wrapped his fingers around Ray's spit slicked cock and pumped it, slowly at first, but increasing the pace as he worked. "C'mon, come for me, Ray, that's it, " he coaxed. Ray pressed himself into Nate as far as he could, arching back and Nate licked down along his neck, nipping lightly at the tender flesh at the base, raising goose bumps. Fuck, Ray was almost there...

Without warning, Nate bit down at the junction of Ray's neck and shoulder. Ray cried out, he couldn't help himself, and then he was coming in Brad's fist. Brad growled and crashed his lips down on Ray's, muffling another cry before it could be released.

"Shut the fuck up, Ray," he whispered into his mouth.

Ray found that he had nothing at all to say.

End.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
